


Ω

by potatodaniel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha domination, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Katsuki Yuuri is a Physician, M/M, Military AU, Mutants, Nosocomephobia, Slow Build, Weird Omegaverse, brutal usage of omegaverse, every single greek alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was the only omega working in the Ministry of Defence and was thrown to the Border for his mistake. He came back to the Ministry of Defence two years later, trying to recover his former alpha partner and protect his present alpha partner, reflecting from his past mistake, dealing with hatred from others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna put every single greek alphabet here in this fanfic. There will be alpha and omega stuffs but no heat, no rut, no presenting, no mating and so on. The alpha/beta/omega/etc are some kind of physical/psychological states that are determined by examinations in order to place them in the society that suits them best. It will be some kind of dystopia au, the ministry here works differently than the ones in the real world, but I focus more on the sappy romance (lol what did ppl expect from me). Anyway a few things were kind of inspired by Psycho pass and a Chinese novel. Warning for languages and some other things.

_Breathing was difficult for Yuuri. He could feel the taste of chopper in his mouth. He was sure his ribs were broken. He sat there in lethargy, half conscious. His vision was blurry but he could see Viktor standing in front of him. His broad back, his platinum blond locks, his tall stature. Yuuri’s eyes stung, they felt warm but nothing came out. It would be the end of them._

_He knew it. As the loud bangs of bullets being released from a gun. The body of a monster that was once a man was spread on the floor, unmoving, with blood pooling around it, but Viktor didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop._

_Viktor was losing it._

_“Vik-” his voice didn’t come out. Yuuri coughed and his body ached._

_He could hear the sound of feet shuffling and someone rushing to his side, putting their arm around his shoulder and supporting him. Even though the stench of blood was stronger in the warehouse, there was a bit of sweet and flowery smell of perfume that invaded his nostrils. He knew immediately that it was Mila._

_He tried to speak but the woman covered his mouth with her soft hand. He could hear her shout to Georgi but his consciousness wavered._

_“What mess are you two getting yourselves into?” He could hear her whisper in fear. She was shaking, Yuuri could feel it. He was pressed against her trembling figure before he was completely gone, unaware of what was happening anymore. The last sound he heard was another loud bang and a scream that he could identify as Georgi’s._

* * *

 

“I heard that the new guy is an omega,” Yuri Plisetsky said as they waited for the elevator. His left foot was tapping impatiently on the marble tile and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He glanced at the glowing red number beside the doors that slowly descended, then to his leopard printed watch around his wrist that made a lot of people cringe.

“Is there any problem with that?” Phichit asked as he took another stick of pocky from its package and shoved the biscuit into his mouth. He munched happily.

“Who’s got no problem with an omega in the Ministry of Defense?” Yuri glared at the Thai man. “The requirements and the examinations are pretty clear that only alphas are eligible for any position in the Ministry of Defense. I applied for that reason! This job can’t be done by those types other than alphas. The higher ups must be trolling!”

Phichit simply hummed and nodded his head. “Nah. You obviously are not here long enough,” he said.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Huh?!”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Phichit shrugged his shoulders as he stepped inside. He continued, “The guy was in my batch. A lot of things happened. And, just so you know, the new guy is not completely new at all. In fact, you are the newbie here and he is already some kind of a veteran, y’know.”

“Seriously?” Yuri scrunched his eyebrows and followed the older man inside. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. “That’s insane. Every single person in this building is an alpha, having an omega here already sounds stupidly weird. More so in the Reinforcement.”

Phichit just giggled at that. He pushed the button to the 7th floor where his department was and 11th floor for Yuri’s. “He was in the Reinforcement. So you can say that it is his comeback.” He could see Yuri gawk from the corner of his eyes. He added, “You will meet him today. He may look ordinary, but working with him will let you know how great he is. He is a legend for sure. You probably will also fall in love with him. Hmm… everyone here does. He’s quite a mary sue. Hahaha.”

Yuri frowned at that. “Omegas are weaklings. Power wise they are the worst out of the other types. They always need to be protected. There’s no way they will fit in. Facing the nasty creatures lurking out there, they definitely won’t make it.”

Phichit sighed. “No spoiler. I won’t tell you any further. You will understand later.”

The elevator dinged again and Phichit took a step forward before turning back again. “Oh, and you will be surprised by his name.” He stepped back until he was out and waved his hand before the doors were completely closed.

Yuri barfed. He already hated this omega.

* * *

 

Viktor sighed.

In the room separated by the glass window, Yuri already threw himself into a silly argument with Yakov. Storming into the old man’s office as soon as the elevator arrived at the 11th floor, Yuri stomped childishly as he loudly protested against the higher ups’ decision to assign an omega to their department, telling Yakov that he felt insulted.

“Ah, Yuri Plisetsky, still a brat, doesn’t know the beauty of an omega. They are very soft and sweet, easy to play with. It’s such a pity. I’d like to have one in my department too. Preferably the one that’s about to com—” Christophe started blabbering. He felt a glare pierced through his skull. He glanced at the platinum blond haired man beside him who glared at him like he was ready to throw the nearest desk at his face.

“Whoops,” Christophe covered his mouth with a hand and put the documents he had been carrying on one of the desks with the other. “I’m just going to put it here and then leave. Have a great day with the greatest one, Viktor Nikiforov.” He winked and ran for the elevator before Viktor decided to chase him and slit his throat with a piece of paper.

When the blond man was completely out of his sight, Viktor rolled his eyes and took the documents that Chris—accidentally, probably—placed on his desk. He shoved them away and they landed on Georgi’s desk. He turned around and took his jacket that he draped on his chairs earlier. He was already stressed ever since the news leaked out. He couldn’t even sleep last night. He wasn’t in the mood to do any desk work today. He took his ID card and left the room.

The obnoxious brat was yelling in the background and Viktor wanted to cancel the noise. He better got away from the place. Besides, the thought of meeting him after such a long time made his stomach churn. Of course he wanted to meet him so badly, but he just had to cool his head off before facing him. Because whenever he thought about him, he couldn’t stop himself from remembering his past mistakes. He couldn’t stop the guilt that kept punching him in the gut.

* * *

When he got back from the restroom, Yuri could hear the old man talking in his office. He seemed to be having a conversation with someone. He strode across the room and stopped his feet when he was right behind the closed door. It was actually slightly open, so Yuri could peek inside the room to see who the old man was talking with since Viktor, Georgi and Mila weren’t in the office since morning as far as he remembered. He saw a slender man sitting on the chair in front of Yakov’s desk, his back was facing him.

“It might be hard for you to adjust to this position all over again. Ever since you were gone, a lot of things had changed, but I know that you can do it well since your perception is peerless and your blood is the steadiest among the alphas and omegas working in the government. The two types already have the lowest mutation probability in the society, so that means that yours is extremely low. Welcome back to the Reinforcement, Yuuri.”

Yuri winced at the mention of the name. Yuuri? He vaguely remembered Phichit telling him about being surprised by his name. The name of the new guy who would be working in the Reinforcement from the day on. The name of the stupid omega. Yuri could feel the boiling rage in his chest.

He was about to kick the door open when he heard the other bitterly replied to what Yakov had said.

“But wasn’t it my perception and strangely low probability of mutation that made me ruin my achievements? The ones that got me punished?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Punished?

Yakov shook his head. “You can move on from that accident. You are trusted to work in this office again and you have to believe in your colleagues more.”

A few seconds of silence and the man in front of Yakov bowed his head. That was when Yuri decided to move his leg and kick the door open, startling both men. The man turned his head to look at the intruder and Yakov was already pinching his temple, he could never control the young alpha who couldn’t keep his anger to himself.

The man who was with Yakov was the omega called Yuuri. He was, well, fairly good looking. His hair was black and combed down. The blue framed glasses made him look like a total nerd though. But Yuri wasn’t going to swoon over his appearance.

“Bitch! You’re in the wrong place. Your kinds belong to the Ministry of Educations or Human Rights!” Yuri raged.

Yuuri blinked his eyes at that. He stood up and stepped closer to the younger male. He stopped in front of Yuri to study him up and down before smiling, no, more like smirking. He stepped back and put his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. He leered at the boy. That way he seemed awfully confident for an omega.

“Hmm~” he hummed. He asked Yakov without looking away from the blond boy. “Is this Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Problem?” Yuri snapped.

“Yes, he is. And stop it, Plisetsky. He’s your coworker now. Even though you rank the highest between the alphas in your batch, he is still your senior. So behave!” Yakov raised his voice.

“Blargh!” Yuri lolled his tongue out.

Yuuri raised a hand up and put it on Yuri’s blond hair, ruffling it half affectionately and half mockingly. “Nice to meet you too, Yuri-kun. I’m Katsuki Yuuri,” he said. He leaned closer to Yuri’s right ear and whispered. “Please take care of me, ‘kay?”

He then straightened up again and walked past the short boy towards the exit. “I’m going to the Personnel Bureau before starting the day, Yakov.” He waved a hand at the old man before leaving the office.

Yakov sighed loudly and shook his head. He shifted his eyes to Yuri. The boy was petrified and his face was undeniably red. His right ear was still tingling and heated from the sensation of the omega’s warm breath.

* * *

“Oh, if it isn’t Yuuri!”

Someone greeted Yuuri cheerfully when he arrived on the 7th floor. A young south east asian alpha showed up with a wide grin in front of him. He waved the files in his hand.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri greeted back. He ran up to the younger male and stopped in front of him. He put his palms together in front of his face in apology. “Sorry, I went to the Reinforcement first because there was no one here when I arrived.”

Phichit laughed and waved it off. “It’s okay. We all already know here that you miss him more than me!” He winked.

Yuuri blushed and shoved Phichit playfully. “Phichit! I went there to meet Yakov!” Phichit laughed. Yuuri averted his eyes. “And he wasn’t there, you know. Yakov didn’t know where he is right now. Georgi and Mila are on duty.”

“He skips work a lot!” Phichit commented. He tapped the files in his hand with his index finger. “I have a separate report for his absences.”

“He’s still the same, I see,” Yuuri sighed with a small smile.

Phichit took his hand and pulled him along to his desk. He placed his documents on the cabinet and gestured for Yuuri to sit on the guest chair in front of his desk.

Yuuri complied and watched as the Thai man moved around his cubicle, he opened a cupboard and took out a pair of teacups and a pack of Pocky. He opened the package, took one and shoved the rest to Yuuri. Yuuri accepted it and started eating the chocolate coated stick. The younger man moved to the pantry next to his cubicle and started to brew them tea. Yuuri pouted and commented about how it was so unfair that only the Personnel Bureau had their own pantry and the rest had to go to the cafeteria for lunch or call the food delivery when they had to work overtime.

“Haha. But it really is just because the staffs in the Personnel Bureau don’t go out that much. The Reinforcement always goes out, so never hope for a pantry installed in your office,” Phichit said. He walked back to his desk and set one of the teacups in front of Yuuri before sitting on his swiveling chair. “Before fixing your fingerprint and iris on the scanner, let’s talk about your days of being alienated in the border!”

Yuuri sighed as he took the teacup and started to blow the steam. “You talk about my misery too happily.”

“Sorry about that! But I’m really curious, Yuuri. I’ve been there, well, as a Personnel Bureau staff, but I’ve never been to the border as a pawn!”

Yuuri slumped and pouted. “Do you have to spell it that loudly for me?”

Phichit only laughed. Yuuri told him his story in the end. They were best friends. They got into the Ministry of Defence in the same year. So they know each other’s hardships. It was nice to bond all over again with a friend you hadn’t seen for more than a year.

As the sun set, Phichit also told him about what happened around the Ministry of Defence, mostly it was gossips about the staffs. After finishing their tea and snacks, they stepped out of the office. Phichit showed him the new training facility that was newly established beside the tall office building.

“The training facilities in the military headquarters and bases aren’t enough, so the higher ups decided to build a more advanced one in the Ministry of Defence for our own staffs and also the selected alphas from the other ministries,” Phichit explained.

Yuuri nodded and hummed around the lollipop in his mouth. He looked down from the steel bridge, under the bridge was the shooting range. There were only two people he could see down there, the range master and—he had squinted hard enough to notice—Yuri Plisetsky.

“You’ve met him, rite?” Phichit leaned closer to him, he took the lollipop away from Yuuri and put it in his mouth instead, his eyes were also on the young blond who was assembling his arm. “Yuri Plisetsky. Just got out from his training almost unscathed a month ago. Ranks the highest among the alphas in his year. Young and prideful.” Phichit shrugged. “And your new partner.” He stepped back and pulled the lollipop out. He looked at Yuuri who was looking at him back with an innocent blink.

Yuuri smirked. “Have anyone told him?”

Phichit smirked back and shoved the candy inside Yuuri’s mouth once more. “No.”

He took Yuuri’s hand and pulled him away. “Hey, let’s talk about your welcome back party tomorrow! The staffs from the other departments will be there as well!”

Yuuri tilted his head. “There’s going to be one?”

The younger man grinned ear to ear. “Arranged by yours truly!”

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of the building and shivered. It was chilly outside. He darted his eyes across the gardens surrounding the building. It was still bright despite the thick clouds, the streetlamp weren’t turned on yet. He sighed and smiled. The first day was pretty good. Even though he didn’t show up the whole day, the rest of his friends were still the same and he felt relieved. The only thing that irked him was the way Yuri Plisetsky glared at him when they were in the same room. Yuuri could see the young alpha visibly imagined himself stabbing Yuuri with the fork in his hand when Yuuri visited the cafeteria with Phichit for lunch. Yuuri shrugged. Well, it would take some time for the young alpha to accept that reality didn’t work the way his mind wanted it. That there were omegas working in the Ministry of Defence. And it was just a coincidence that Yuuri was the only one for the past few years.

He strode across the yard towards the stairs that would lead him to the main road. He wanted to quickly get home and take a warm bath. He rubbed his hands together, he awfully needed warmth. As he reached the edge of the yard and stepped down the stairs, he paused at the sight of a black car parked on the road before the staircase. His gaze was fixed at the man who was standing next to it.

A platinum blond haired man with tall stature. Staring at him back with a soft smile on his handsome face. He raised a cup of coffee he had been holding.

Yuuri can feel himself smiling at the sight. He sighed and continued his steps. He stopped right in front of the man and tilted his head, a smile still painting his face.

“I thought you ran away and would never come back to see me,” he joked.

The man, Viktor Nikiforov, chuckled under his breath. He didn’t retort. Instead he took Yuuri’s hand in his and put the warm cup of coffee on the younger man’s palm. Yuuri accepted it and Viktor let go of his hand.

Yuuri’s eyes turned watery at the warmth. His hand was warmer than the coffee though…

“Hop in. I’ll give you a ride,” the tall man said as he opened the door of his car for Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked his eyes and laughed awkwardly. “You don’t have to. My flat is close by, I can walk there by myself.”

Viktor just smiled and waited. It didn’t seem like he was going to close the car’s door any moment. Yuuri averted his eyes from those pleading eyes. He let out a quiet huff before looking up at Viktor again with a small smile. “Okay,” he said.

After Yuuri seated himself in his car and fastened the safety belt, Viktor followed. Yuuri sipped the coffee quietly as the older man started the engine.

“Where?”

“Um, just two blocks away. In the building a few houses from Phichit’s…”

“Gosh, you two are inseparable, I’m so jealous,” Viktor commented with a frown.

Yuuri laughed at that. Viktor slowly smiled. He missed that laugh terribly.

“How’s the day?” Viktor asked.

“Fine? Kind of reminds me of the old days, to be honest. But maybe it’s because I was with Phichit-kun for the whole day.”

Viktor pouted playfully and muttered ‘Phichit again’ under his breath. “So, you met Yurio, huh?”

“Yurio?” Yuuri tilted his head.

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Oh, he? Yes. Why Yurio, though?”

Viktor chuckled, probably because of some memory of the origin of the name inside his head.

“When he first joined the Reinforcement, I messaged your sister,” he started.

“Mari-neesan?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Told her that the new kid had similar name. Then I showed her his photo. She mentioned something about an idol group. Since then she has been calling him Yurio. I don’t know why but I just went along with her.” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri chuckled. “She is weird.”

Viktor nodded. The car turned to a road with simple buildings painted in ivory colours.

Ever since the ‘apocalypse’ started, nothing in this world could be colourful, not even the slightest. Humanity had to deal with poverty and the lack of resources for their life. Most of the resources went to the Ministry of Defence which made Viktor feel guilty sometimes. Humanity couldn’t help it. Ever since the creatures showed up a few decades ago, the universe had changed. The governments didn’t know that something was amiss at first. It was started as a high crime rate where a lot of people turned hostile and attacked others, consciousness gone and killing sprees happened all over the world. Then people no longer called them criminals, instead they were called a ‘disease’ of ‘unsteady blood’ that spread fast. Within a year, the population dropped drastically. Some humans with ‘unsteady blood’ started to change and they transformed into a creature that was no longer human. They attacked other humans and weren’t easily taken down. It was so far incurable and the solution was either separating them from the society or putting their life to an end.

The countries threw those with ‘unsteady blood’ away from the society, built forts and made a pact to form a military force that dealt with the special case. Thus, the money went to the Ministry of Defence that didn’t belong to a specific country.

Among all 24 types, only those who had undergone physical and psychological tests and were identified as alphas and omegas were trusted and qualified to work in the governments. Omegas had the steadiest blood. None of them would change and they were completely unaffected. The only down side was that they were physically unfit. Alphas were strong and intelligent. Even though their blood had the same quality as those with the highest level of ‘unsteady blood’, they were unaffected, but not completely.  _Given how Viktor almost lost it that time._

Viktor breathed heavily. He brought the car into a halt in front of one of the buildings. He turned his head to Yuuri whose eyes were on the road.

“The place is around here, isn’t it? Which one is it?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you. Just drop me here and you can lea—”

Yuuri unfastened the safety belt. When he was about to open the car’s door, Viktor grabbed his hand and that stopped him. He turned around and looked down to see their joined hands. He lifted his head to look at Viktor’s face. The man was no longer smiling. He stared into his eyes with that painful look on his face. Yuuri averted his eyes, knowing what that expression meant.

The silence was so loud in the car and Yuuri wanted to run away and stay there at the same time. The hand that was holding his was large and warm and… used to touch him tenderly. And even now it still felt the same.

It took a few moment before Viktor opened his mouth.

“Won’t you talk to me about it?” he asked gently under his breath, as if it was something that wasn’t supposed to be heard by the world.

Yuuri sighed then smiled. “I thought it was already over,” he said. “Don’t blame yourself…”

“No, don’t blame yourself,” Viktor quickly replied.

Yuuri put his other hand on top of Viktor’s that had been holding him.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor said first before Yuuri had the chance to open his mouth. “You were right. I was trying to run away earlier this morning. But I can’t stop myself from wanting to see you, wanting to touch you again. I can’t stop thinking about you. Because I couldn’t control myself that you got punished,” he continued. Yuuri bit his lower lip. “It had to be a hard year for you, Yuuri. Welcome back.”

The soft welcome back made Yuuri’s eyes warm. He bit his bottom lip and tightened his hold on Viktor’s hand.

“If I hadn’t been reckless… If I hadn’t forced myself to face it… You wouldn’t be injured and… And…” Yuuri breathed in, breathed out. “You wouldn’t get your blood tainted…” He looked up at the older man, fear was visible in his eyes as realisation dawned upon him. His voice turned low. “How is it?”

Viktor smiled softly. “You were the one who was injured, Yuuri.” He sighed. “Nothing wrong. It just needs therapy once in a while, not really frequent, but definitely won’t turn my blood back to its former state. Luckily enough the government let me stay.”

Yuuri slumped against his seat, letting go of Viktor’s hand in the process. The memory of the incident almost two years ago flashed in his mind. He remembered that day when he strayed from the Reinforcement to face the transformed criminal whom they had been investigating for weeks, the one that was too late to be thrown away to the border. He thought that he himself, with his calm veins and steady blood, could capture the man. He ended up failing, almost turning Viktor into one of them because the silver haired man was losing himself at the sight of Yuuri pinned down and hurt by the ‘unsteady blood’.

Thus, Viktor was the first alpha who almost had his blood completely changed by the rage but also survived it. Yuuri remembered the last time he saw Viktor before he was discarded to the border by the government, a small part of his back changed because of the blood. Being an omega, he was the one who took the blame and received the punishment. A year and a half in the border where everything was a mess.

Viktor touched his cheek and caressed it with the back of his hand.

“Stop thinking about it, Yuuri,” he said. “It’s over. And you’re here.” He took Yuuri’s hand and kissed his fingers. “Tell me about your adventurous days in the border?”

Yuuri let out a small laugh. “It wasn’t a pleasant experience. At all.”

But Yuuri went along with Viktor’s request. He told the man what he experienced in the place that separated the human world with hell. Viktor stroked and kissed his hand once in a while when he told the man about the war that had been going there between the humans and the hostile ‘unsteady bloods’ that came out of nowhere and somehow managed to occupy more spaces than the governments could. They stayed like that for half an hour before Yuuri noticed that the sky was getting dark. The stopped the tale and smiled at the older man.

“It’s getting late. You must go home too,” Yuuri said. “I guess, see you tomorrow.”

He pulled his hand away from Viktor’s before turning to the door and was about to open it when Viktor stopped him again.

“Wait!”

Yuuri looked at him again. “Hm?”

It was quiet all of sudden. They stared at each other for about a minute before Viktor ripped his eyes away from Yuuri’s. Viktor eyed him up and down, as if trying to figure out if something on Yuuri had changed from the lack of encounter for the past a year and a half, then his eyes stopped on Yuuri’s lips. Viktor breathed heavily. He thought again, It had been almost two years. He didn’t stop his mouth from letting out what had been on the tip of his tongue while glancing at the younger man’s lap.

“Don’t you miss… Um…”

Yuuri blinked his eyes. He blushed faintly at the implication. He averted his eyes and both of his hands unconsciously played with the hem of his hoodie. Viktor found that gesture cute and he inhaled heavily.

“We just met again less than an hour ago.” Yuuri said with a slight pout.

Viktor was still staring at him, expecting Yuuri to say something again, but he didn’t. So he opened his mouth, “I want…”

“Then come here,” Yuuri spoke too quickly in a low voice.

Viktor’s heart thumped loudly in his own ears. He looked out the window and around the street. No one was on the road. He turned his eyes to Yuuri again, who was waiting for him to make the first move. Viktor was stupid if he didn’t move right then and there.

He gulped and lifted himself from the driver’s seat. He moved to Yuuri’s seat and sat there instead. Yuuri adjusted himself. He moved away before settling himself down on Viktor’s lap when the man was seated. He threw himself on top of Viktor. Their bodies were against each other and Viktor didn’t hesitate. They kissed. The older man stroked the skin under Yuuri’s shirt and started necking the younger man.

“Mmh,” Yuuri let out a muffled moan.

Viktor held his hips and moved them against each other as Yuuri tried to unbutton his trousers. They whispered their longing to each other.

The car shook violently.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Feeling good?”_

_Just what he needed the most at the moment. Yuuri’s sweet smile. Viktor inhaled before letting out a chuckle. He combed his hair back in the process, messing his platinum blond locks. Yuuri had to straighten them again with this fingers. Viktor closed his eyes at the sensation of those fingers between the strands of his hair. Yuuri’s smile grew wide at the reaction. Viktor almost looked like a child._

_“Better than ever,” Viktor answered with his eyes still closed. A few moments passed before Yuuri stopped trying to straighten his hair—caressing his head—and Viktor opened his eyes at the loss of warmth. Yuuri was still staring at him with his doe eyes and Viktor stared back. He took Yuuri’s hand and stroked the soft palm with his thumb, then intertwining their fingers._

_Yuuri yelped when Viktor suddenly pulled him into a hug. The older man’s arms were around his slim waist—kind of loosely which Victor himself didn’t like, but he didn’t want to hurt the younger man—and his head was in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent. The scent he always wanted to wake up to._

_Despite the shock, Yuuri hugged him back. One of his hands was on Viktor’s head, stroking his hair again. Viktor hummed in satisfaction. He loved this feeling. This feeling of Yuuri in his arms, and himself enveloped in Yuuri’s embrace. Nothing was more perfect than this._

_“Have you taken your medicine?” Yuuri asked._

_Viktor shook his head. He raised his head up and a pout was visible on his face. Yuuri tried not to laugh at the sight._

_“I don’t want to take them since you’re here. I don’t like those pills and I don’t need them. I’m calm when I’m with you,” Viktor said._

_Yuuri chuckled. “That’s what your mind suggest, but you still need to take the medication.”_

_“How are your wounds?” Viktor hopelessly tried to change the subject and Yuuri sighed quietly._

_“It’s fine. See? It doesn’t hurt. There are some bruises though. I thought my ribs were fractured, but apparently not,” he answered._

_Viktor sighed in relief. “Your body is quite strong for an omega.”_

_“Right?” Yuuri giggled. He closed the distance between their faces until the tip of his nose touched Viktor’s and whispered, “Maybe because I caught your alpha gene. You almost never pull out even when I tell you to anyway.”_

_Viktor groaned. Really. It would be Yuuri’s fault if he got hard right now. The omega was grinning smugly at the reaction. He immediately wiped the grin with a kiss. It wasn’t a chaste kiss. He was being rough, shoving his tongue down the younger man’s mouth, and Yuuri couldn’t help moaning. Their intense kissing didn’t stop until Viktor realised where they were when he shifted his position on the uncomfortable bed. He ceased to kiss Yuuri senseless and pulled back. Yuuri chased his lips and landed a peck. Again. And then another. It continued. The hospital room was filled with clicking noise of kisses._

_“Uhm… excuse me?”_

_Yuuri pulled away from Viktor immediately and fixed the crease on his jacket. The blush on his face was very apparent. Viktor finally let go of his waist and glared at the intruder who just messed with their intimate moment._

_“Yes?” Yuuri replied, because he knew that Viktor wouldn’t. He turned his head around to see the person. The doctor. And behind him was a blushing nurse._

_“He needs to take his shot right now.” The doctor smiled._

_“Oh!” Yuuri was about to stand up, but Viktor stopped him._

_Viktor forced a smile. “I don’t need the shot at the moment. My blood is steadier since he’s here. Can you leave now?”_

_“Well, if you are calmed down now you can be a little nicer to your doctor, Mr. Nikiforov,” the doctor said._

_“Well, then, can you fuck off?”_

_Yuuri immediately put his palm against Viktor’s cheek and turned his attention to him. The alpha’s expression went noticeably softer when their eyes met._

_“Take the shot, okay?” Yuuri caressed his face._

_Viktor clicked his tongue and almost protested, but Yuuri’s kiss on the tip of his nose stopped him from opening his mouth._

_“Why are you so temperamental? You will feel even better after taking the shot.”_

_“No,” Viktor groaned and half whined._

_“You will feel even better,” Yuuri repeated. “And when you’re discharged, let’s eat katsudon in our favourite donburi shop together, okay?”_

_Viktor sighed in surrender. He did want to get out of the hospital sooner. He slumped and let go of Yuuri. The younger man smiled and stood up._

_“And I have to go now, Viktor.”_

_“You can stay here. It won’t take that long.” Viktor pleaded with his eyes._

_Yuuri shook his head. “Yakov called me earlier. I have to get to the headquarter soon.” He hugged the man’s head against his chest and let go of him the next second before walking away and waved his hand. “See you!”_

_Viktor raised his hand in reply._

_When Yuuri was outside, he grabbed the door knob and was about to close the door completely when the doctor told Viktor to undress himself. The man clicked his tongue and took the top of his hospital pyjama off reluctantly as the doctor and the nurse prepared for the shot. Yuuri’s figure shook and tears fell from his eyes when he examined the alpha’s back from behind the door. Half of it were covered in dark veins that resembled roots, spreading from its centre—where his heart was—they looked like burnt marks. He covered his mouth with a hand when he felt like he was going to let out a loud pathetic sound as he closed the door completely._

_He stood there for a few moments and he could hear Viktor’s howling—actually, it didn’t sound like Viktor, at all. His hand dropped from the door knob. He hurriedly walked away from the hospital hall. He needed to go to the meeting held by the higher ups. With Viktor’s state right now—still highly unsteady, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Viktor that he was going to be thrown away to the border. Yakov told him to never do._

* * *

Viktor could feel the bed shift as the warmth gone from his embrace. It forced his eyes open. His mind was still blank. The place was dim. The only source of light in that room was the streetlamp outside the window that was blocked by the thin curtains. He groaned in annoyance since his sleep was interrupted. He shoved his face into the soft pillow and started to curse in Russian.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

The soft voice snapped him out of his rage. He turned his head to see the figure of someone who sat beside him on the bed. His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and Yuuri’s face came into view. The omega was putting his glasses on and fixing them. Oh, right, Yuuri was there. In fact, he was in Yuuri’s room right now, on Yuuri’s bed. Just to make sure that it wasn’t a mere dream, he inhaled the faint scent that usually Yuuri brought on the pillow. The comfortable warmth was certainly from Yuuri’s body too.

Viktor forgot his anger immediately and smiled. “No,” he replied sleepily. “It just happens that our hearts connect so when you are awake, I’m awake.” He yawned.

Yuuri chuckled and ruffles his hair. Viktor closed his eyes in bliss and leaned into the touch.

“You can sleep again. It’s still four in the morning.”

Viktor opened his eyes again and raised an eyebrow. “What? Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why four?”

The bed shifted as Yuuri got up from the bed. The sheet that covered their naked bodies slid off from his slim figure, revealing all of him to Viktor. The older man became fully awake at the sight. He perked up and his eyes never left Yuuri’s body as the other moved around the room to gather their scattered clothes.

“Almost two years in the border where everything is alarming. Actually, there was no time to sleep at all, but humans need sleep,” he mumbled.

Viktor’s eyes never left him. After hearing that, he wanted to never take his eyes off of him.

After dumping their clothes inside a basket, Yuuri turned to look at Viktor who was—he wasn’t sure if he was staring at his shoulders, his small back or the curve of his hips. He announced, “I will put them into the washing machine and then take a shower. If you don’t want to join then fine!” He walked to the bathroom and Viktor jumped from the bed immediately to go after him before Yuuri closed the door.

The time they took in the shower was longer than intended. They didn’t even do anything sexy. The dim light above the shower stall illuminated the small cubicle. The marks on Viktor’s back was visible. They were still there, but they got better than the last time Yuuri saw them. Yuuri spent time peppering Viktor’s shoulder—the marks—with soft kisses and caressing his rough back with his fingers. Viktor spent his time standing there watching the shorter man softly touched his ruined skin as if he was the fragile one. He wasn’t offended, in fact he loved the gesture and he wanted to spend their entire life just being in the presence of each other like this.

When they finally got out from the shower, it was almost twenty minutes to six. Viktor helped Yuuri around the studio flat with only a piece of towel tied around his waist while waiting for his laundered clothes to dry. Yuuri had to set the temperature of his room to a warmer degree so Viktor wouldn’t catch a cold. The visit to Yuuri’s place was abrupt, so he didn’t have spare clothes with him and Yuuri definitely couldn’t lend him his either because of their size difference. In the past, half of Yuuri’s wardrobe was stuffed with Viktor’s clothes, but Yuuri returned them through Yakov the day before he moved to the border.

The boxes Yuuri brought to the flat weren’t that many, but they were unpacked and misplaced. Yuuri was cooking them breakfast while Viktor was meticulously putting his clothes into his closet, arranging them by colours.

“You know, you can move and live with me, my flat is big enough for us,” Viktor blurted an idea that was always in his mind since years ago but they never ended up doing.

“I just moved in yesterday morning and my bed was already baptised in less than twenty four hours,” Yuuri said with a shy smile on his face.

“Who do you think lured me in?” Viktor grinned. “But seriously, I think you want to move in.”

After everything was sorted out, they ate their breakfast. They chatted on the table, their naked feet stroking each other playfully under it. They went to work together after they finished their food. Viktor’s clothes weren’t completely dry even though Yuuri had tried to iron them thoroughly and he sighed in annoyance at the feeling when they finally seated themselves inside his car.

“Damn, it feels gross,” Viktor groaned and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Yuuri laughed. “Sorry, there wasn’t enough time. If I hadn’t woken up at four, it would be even worse. You usually have your spare clothes in the office, no?”

Viktor sighed again. “Yeah. But walking in with the same clothes I wore yesterday and getting recorded by the security cameras looking like I’ve been wearing the same thing for two days. My reputation of being the most fashionable officer is going to be shattered into pieces.”

“No one will notice.”

“They will. But I will be holding your hand when we walk into the building.” Viktor started the engine.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Yuuri tilted his head.

* * *

“Welcome back, Yuuri!!”

Confetti was thrown when they arrived at the 11th floor. The visibly happy Mila and Georgi greeted them. The youngest personnel there clicked his tongue as he arranged the files on his desk. He didn’t want to throw himself in, since there was no way he was going to celebrate and enjoy the presence of the omega. Even with headphones on, he could still hear Mila’s boisterous voice. He tried to ignore the sound by setting the volume higher.

“We bought a crate of beer!” Mila said as she pointed at the crate that was placed on Georgi’s desk.

“Yay!” Viktor chimed in.

Yakov stepped in and ruined their happy moment. “No alcohol at work, save it for later,” he said. Mila pouted and Viktor looked like he was about to protest, but Yakov continued, “Meeting room right now. All staffs are involved. Don’t think about skipping it, Viktor. And for those who made this mess, clean up the floor first.”

“Crap,” Georgi muttered as he looked around the floor that was covered by colourful confetti.

When the old man left, he brought the crate along with him into his office. He definitely wouldn’t allow his staffs to touch a single bottle. Mila and Viktor started whining but they were ignored.

Yuuri smiled. The place still felt the same as the last time he left which was almost two years ago. He had expected a huge change and was kind of anxious about how his friends would treat him, but nothing was to be afraid of apparently. He was glad.

Georgi and Mila cleaned up the floor—somehow they managed to get the reluctant Yuri to help them. Viktor changed his clothes in the restroom and Yuuri prepared the room for the meeting. By the time they finished everything, almost an hour already passed and Yakov was already screaming at them. They quickly stationed themselves in their respective seats in the meeting room right beside Yakov’s office.

They were quietly listening to Yakov who was explaining their plans since Yuuri was now in the team again and flipping the pages of the report in his hand, except Viktor. The man was sitting beside Yuuri, looking absolutely bored and playing with the hem of the younger man’s sweater. Yuuri had to put his hand on top of Viktor’s and rub it to stop him. When Viktor finally stopped fiddling with Yuuri’s clothes and moved his chair closer to Yuuri’s. The next second, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s warm breath on his hair.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered. A blush adorned his cute face. He put a hand on the other man’s stomach and pushed him away softly.

Viktor groaned. He couldn’t control himself. He took Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him closer.

“So, I’m sending Katsuki Yuuri there,” Yakov raised his voice as if he was demanding their attention.

Yuuri flinched. He turned his head to Yakov. The old man was glaring at Viktor who was now glaring back at him. Yakov ignored him and then shifted his eyes to Yuuri.

“Do you think you can do it, Katsuki?” he asked.

“Um… yeah, I think I can do it. A lot of similar cases in the border,” Yuuri answered. “And one of them was large scaled. It went on for weeks. People who lived close to the border were infected and some of them had turned. We managed to evacuate those who weren’t infected, but the loss was great. We had to execute or throw the ‘unsteady bloods’ outside the border. The children were quarantined too. The population dropped again that time. It was a mess.”

“It will be a small scale for you then. There’s just one man, an epsilon, who tried to turn the residents of Sector Seven into ‘unsteady bloods’. The crime rate over there gets increasingly higher than the rest of the areas over the past few weeks after he managed to barge into the quarantine for people who are infected and turn some of them into those creatures. The Police already put him into custody and captured some of the ‘unsteady bloods’, but they still requested for a help from the Ministry of Defence since they don’t have so much power to recover the area, a lot of ‘unsteady bloods’ were created from the incident and they need to be sent to the border,” Yakov said. “Thus, I’m sending the Recovery Staffs. You will be going with your partner tomorrow.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders and turned the younger man to face him. He squeezed those small shoulders and a stern look was on his face.

“This time, don’t stray away from me. I will protect you,” he said determinedly.

Yuuri blinked. “Thank you, Viktor, but…” he tilted his head. “Are you a Recovery Staff?”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to blink his eyes in confusion. Then he turned his head to Yakov. “Hah?! What do you mean, Yakov? Why is Yuuri not my partner? Isn’t he supposed to be the Second Reinforcement Officer?”

“Wait, what?! I’m this pig’s—I mean, this omega is my partner?” Yuri shouted at the same time while pointing at Yuuri. He was scandalised by the fact.

“Oh, a good show has started, Georgi!” Mila smirked while jabbing at Georgi’s side with her hand. Georgi only sighed as a response.

“There’s no Second Reinforcement Officer anymore, Vitya. And, yes, Plisetsky, now Katsuki is your senior and partner. You two will be working together from now on.”

“If they need Recovery Staffs so bad, you can send me. I’m more than capable. You can give me that position. Yurio, you can be the First Reinforcement Officer, you want that position so bad, right?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Well, true he wanted Viktor’s position, but he didn’t know why the man was so frantic about the assignment. It wasn’t like the usual annoying Viktor he always knew. This time his obnoxious behaviour was beyond his usual level and it irked him.

“It’s not an organisation where you can bend the rules as you wish, you are a mere officer. Plisetsky is still too young to be the First Reinforcement Officer. You’re not getting what you want,” Yakov said.

A loud bang was heard as Viktor slammed his hand on the table. He raised from his seat. He glared at Yakov. “Why? Why do you people want to separate Yuuri and me so bad? Isn’t the a year and a half stay in the border enough? Don’t try to trigger me!”

“You’re being too dramatic. You two are in the same office again after all this time. You should feel grateful because it could be worse. Don’t be selfish.”

Viktor fisted his hands. He stared at the floor in a deep thought before raising his head again to glare at the old man. “And you’re sending him to a place full of ‘unsteady bloods’ with an inexperienced newbie.”

“Hey!” Yuri was offended. He raised from his seat too and fisted his hands.

“Even though Yurio was the best alpha graduate in the government, he still lacks experience,” Viktor reasoned, ignoring the young blond.

Yakov rolled his eyes. “Katsuki had been living in the border longer than anyone. He can teach Plisetsky and give him enough experience in the process.”

“Border is different! They are veterans that can protect Yuuri, meanwhile Yurio had never been there all his life! You know that I’ve also been there even just for three months, Yakov! I’m more suited to go with Yuuri!”

“Yuuri may be an omega, but he has the quality that got him accepted in the Ministry of Defence. I already tried hard to let the higher ups assign Yuuri in this department again. They decided that it would be good for you to not be anywhere close to him outside the office. If you don’t behave, they will surely kick Yuuri out again. And the higher ups are against the idea of partnering you up with someone less strong because almost no one can’t control you, not even yourself, and you shot one of your colleagues back then, Vitya.”

Georgi visibly tensed at the last sentence. He subconsciously put a hand on his left shoulder where the shot pierced back then.

Viktor glanced at Georgi for a second before looking down. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. There was a tug at his hand and he looked down to see Yuuri. The shorter man was trying to pull him away from the place.

“I’m sorry, Yakov. I need to talk to him,” he said.

“Smack his head,” Yakov requested.

Yuuri nodded as he pulled Viktor out of the meeting room—he could hear Mila’s faint “angry sex” comment and Yuri’s shout of protests—and stopped in the hall close to the elevator. No one was there because the only department in that floor was the Reinforcement.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? You should try to talk to Yakov about this! You can’t go with Yurio!”

The black haired man crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Viktor. “I really want to work with you again, Viktor. But you know if I ever try to ask anyone to give me back the Second Reinforcement Officer position, they will punish me again. I want you to understand?”

Viktor shook his head. He looked away with a crease on his forehead as if none of it was incomprehensible.

A soft hand was placed on Viktor’s right cheek. He was forced to face Yuuri. He watched as the shorter man tip toed to place his lips on Viktor’s. It only took Viktor that chaste kiss to calm down and forget about everything. He sighed in bliss and started to kiss back. He placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and leaned into the kiss. When Yuuri pulled away, Viktor stared at the younger man’s reddened lips. The hand on his cheek moved up to pat his head.

“Good boy,” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor sighed again and took Yuuri into his arms, pulling him closer to his chest. He kissed the younger man again. Once, twice, trice. The clicking noise of their kisses that always soothed him more than anything. It went on until Yuuri turned his face away to catch his breath. Viktor stopped pecking him and nuzzled his face the crook of Yuuri’s exposed neck. He started mouthing him there. Yuuri smelt so good. He tightened his embrace around the other’s waist. This omega really fit perfectly in his arms. So, so perfect.

The elevator dinged.

Yuuri turned his head towards the opened door. Waiting for someone to disembark from the lift. Phichit showed up with an envelope in his hand. He immediately noticed the two men who were holding each other right beside the elevator. His eyes grew wide and he whistled. Yuuri’s face turned red, but Viktor didn’t budge from his position at all.

“I think I’m walking into this place in the wrong moment,” he said, looking at the watch around his wrist.

“N-no! Phichit-kun… Wait!” Yuuri shoved Viktor away from him. The silver haired man looked at him in confusion.

The Japanese man left Viktor and strode towards his friend in front of the elevator. He eyed the envelope in Phichit’s hand and then looked at him.

“For who?” he pointed at the envelope and asked.

“The Equipment and Support Staffs,” he answered, waving the envelope in front of Yuuri’s face.

“They’re in the meeting room,” Yuuri said.

“Ah, I’m just going to put it on Popovich’s desk,” he said. He then remembered something and patted Yuuri’s arm. “Hey, don’t forget about the welcome back party tonight at seven in the cafeteria! It’s alright if the people I invited don’t come, but since the party is made for you, you have to come!”

Viktor scooted closer to them and stood behind Yuuri. He was looking at Phichit with annoyance clear in his eyes. “Hey, what’s with this welcome back party for Yuuri? I wasn’t invited?”

“Oh, Nikiforov,” Phichit waved his hand and giggled merrily without fear. He was with Yuuri long enough to know how to deal with the man. Even if what he did resulted in a brawl between two alphas, he was anything but chicken. He had a few martial arts up his sleeves. “You don’t need to be invited, you will come anyway.” He walked into the office and put the envelope on Georgi’s desk before turning to the elevator again.

“See you, Yuuri? If you want to ask me out for lunch, I’m available in my office.” He winked.

Yuuri smiled at that. He winced when Viktor grabbed his wrist from behind and pulled him until his back hit the taller man’s chest. Phichit whistled again at that before entering the lift that arrived in time.

* * *

Phichit pressed him against the counter in the cafeteria. The hard wood was digging the small of his back. Phichit’s smirked playfully. Behind him was Christophe who was also staring at him with knowing smile on his face. Yuuri gulped. He threw his eyes to Viktor who was standing quite far away from them. The man was fortunately talking to Otabek Altin, a staff from the Science and Technology Laboratory.

“Y’know, when I went home with Chris yesterday, I saw Viktor’s car parked across my apartment,” he said.

Yuuri could feel the heat that slowly crept up his face. The direction of their conversation was dangerous. He looked around and noticed the closest person who was sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, it was Yuri who looked like he was uninterested, a glass of orange juice was placed in front of him. He was forced to come to the party by Mila, but the woman left the boy and was losing herself in bottles and bottles of beer with the Crispino siblings and Nekola from the Defence Infrastructure. Yuuri didn’t know if Yuri was listening to their conversation or not. He hoped not, because the boy was underage.

“It was shaking violently,” Phichit whispered loud enough.

“Powerful love making inside a car bought and funded by the government, you two.” Chris shook his head in a mock disbelief.

“U-um…” Yuuri averted his eyes. He could see Yuri cringe and jump from his seat. The blond boy started cursing in Russian. He ran away from there immediately while putting both hands on his reddened ears. He definitely heard. Yuuri felt sorry for his virgin ears.

“Don’t act cutely innocent right now, Yuuri. Naughty boy,” Christophe commented with a giggle.

“What if other people saw that and decided to peek into the window, Yuuri? You have to thank me for stopping Chris from peeking inside!” Phichit said.

“Uh… well, thanks?” Yuuri gulped.

“Well, you stopped me from peeking, but you took a video of the shaking car!” Chris pouted.

“W-what?!” Yuuri half shouted. He shoved Phichit weakly and pouted. “Phichit! I can’t believe you!”

“Rest assured! I don’t plan to send it to anyone,” he said, raising both of his hands. “Ah, and when I went to work today, Viktor’s car was still there. He stayed over? Just how many rounds did you have?” He grinned.

“I bet you also took the picture of the car in the morning,” Chris commented.

Phichit turned his head to the blond man with a mischievous smile on his face. “Of course! It’s going to be the proof!”

“And you two!” Yuuri pushed Phichit away again. He tried to look knowing. “What were you two doing? Going home together? I don’t remember you two being close at all in the past!”

“Lol, you can’t use that against us. He just happened to give me a lift last night. Duh.” Phichit shook his head.

Chris and Phichit could feel a hand on each of their shoulder. They jumped and turned around to see the owner of the hands. Viktor was there behind them with a smile on his face. They smiled back.

“What are you two stupid alphas doing ganging up on my omega?” he asked.

Phichit swatted his hand away from his shoulder and moved to hug Yuuri. He pressed their cheeks together and Yuuri winced. “Who’s your omega, Viktor? Don’t be selfish and claim him all to yourself! He’s the Ministry of Defence’s omega. So, he is  _our_  omega too,” he said with a pout.

“Oh, God! I’ve never thought about that! Nice thinking, Chulanont! Then Yuuri is  _mine_ too,” he scooted closer with open arms, ready to take Yuuri into his embrace. Viktor stopped him by pulling him back and shoving him away.

“Let Yuuri go or tonight will be the nastiest alpha brawl in the history,” Viktor warned.

Yuuri gulped. He could feel Phichit’s arms around his waist tightened.

Phichit grinned. “Bring it on.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Fiddling with the hem of his sweater, Yuuri lowered his gaze to the marble floor of the Ministry of Defence. His face showed his uncertainty, his fingers trembled slightly. He was confused right now. He felt like a rabbit trapped in a cage. There was no escape for him. He felt wrong, but he didn’t want to get punished like this. He didn’t know who to blame because he didn’t want to blame Viktor._

_“For how long will I be assigned in the…” Yuuri’s breath hitched. It already didn’t felt right in his throat before the word even came out. “The border,” he continued nonetheless._

_“It is written in the letter that you will be there for as long as needed,” Yakov skimmed through the letter in his hands all over again and again. He himself couldn’t believe the words written on it even though he was there when the decision was made. He really wanted to defend Yuuri, but the higher ups were definitely more absolute than anyone. “I think they will send you back here when they need you here. I don’t know when, but trust me, you are valuable to the Ministry of Defence. So I guess it would be soon,” Yakov nodded, he didn’t know if he was reassuring the young man in front of him or himself. He folded the letter and put it back to the envelope. He shoved it to Yuuri’s direction._

_And Yuuri was sure he wasn’t needed here anymore. He wasn’t precious. There was nothing special about him compared to Viktor and the rest. His chest felt heavy with everything he couldn’t let out at that moment. He could be living there forever. The border was a terrible place as written in the book and broadcasted on the television. Viktor was there for his training once and he told him about it. The story was mostly about his narcissistic bravery, but Yuuri wasn’t as strong as Viktor. He doubted himself._

_“Viktor is not getting better either,” Yakov said with a heavy sigh, snapping him out of his thought. “The higher ups seem to contemplate on keeping him, but I’m not sure. The rehabs and medications don’t work that well because it’s a rare case… I mean, it’s the first case ever.” He stared at the young man in front of him. “Don’t ever tell Viktor about your departure to the border. He will finally know for sure, but it’s not the right time to tell him yet.”_

_Maybe it was better for Viktor and him. Yuuri sighed shakily. When Yakov dismissed him and wished him luck, Yuuri took the envelope from Yakov’s desk and clutched it in his hand. He stood up and only nodded his head. He walked away from the office and he could hear ringing in his ears that grew louder as he left._

_That evening, he stayed over at Phichit’s flat. The younger man pulled his hand when he was about to step out of the building. He invited Yuuri to his place and he had tried to humour the Japanese man to light up his mood, but it just didn’t work out. So when Yuuri sat on the floor of his flat—hugging his folded legs and placing his chin on one of his knees, the Tom yum flavoured cup ramen in front of him was untouched—Phichit knew he had to stop trying._

_He moved to cradle the black haired man into his arms. Yuuri stayed still for a moment before putting his hands on Phichit’s back, returning his hug. He was shaking visibly. Loud sobs were heard and Phichit could feel the warm liquid through his shirt on his chest._

_“Phichit-kun…” he could hear the other. “I’m scared.”_

_He rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri’s back and kissed the top of his head. He really, really wanted to keep him in his arms and protect him for eternity like this. Yuuri’s lovely softness, he hated watching that crumble._

_“What’s going to happen to Viktor?” he asked shakily. “And me?”_

_Phichit didn’t know the answer._

* * *

Viktor hummed in content when he rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He had been really clingy since morning. He whined about the pain he was feeling ever since he woke up. His forehead was bandaged, his lower lip was bruised and his knuckles were scratched. He definitely had a fun night at Yuuri’s welcome back party. Thanks to Phichit. Yuuri sighed at the memory of what happened last night.

It was supposed to be his welcome back party, but it had turned into something else that he wasn’t really fond of. He had tried to stop both Viktor and Phichit, but Phichit had said that it was just a friendly fight. Two alphas in a battle always fuelled the other alphas around them. It was a custom in the military that Yuuri would never understand. The others in the party seemed excited to see them fight. They moved the tables away and cheered for both alphas in a brawl.

After the ‘friendly’ bloody duel, everyone drank all of the alcohols. Chris had offered Yuuri a glass of beer, but he refused. He planned to take Viktor home safely, so he couldn’t be drunk. He watched the silver haired man who was drinking glasses and glasses of vodka with Phichit, tossing their glasses in sync, as if the battle that was occurred one hour prior didn’t exist and the blood on their faces and fists weren’t real.

Viktor was heavy. Yuuri supported him with his small shoulders all the way to the parking lot. Dumping the taller man onto the passenger seat and took the driver seat himself. He drove Viktor’s car to his flat. When they finally arrived in front of the building, Yuuri sighed. He had to get Viktor to the second floor where his room was.

After helping the man lay down on his bed, he took out his first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging Viktor’s wounds. The man was mumbling random things all the while or hissing in pain when Yuuri rubbed his wounds with alcohol.

“Yuuri is so beautiful,” he mumbled. “Sweet, sweet… he smells nice. Or maybe ‘s whot you call pheromones.” Yuuri smiled. “My pure Yuuri… so pure that I feel reaaaal filthy when I touch him and mess with his…” He hiccupped.

A blush appeared on Yuuri’s face. He could feel his ears warm and tingly. He gulped and tried to focus on bandaging Viktor’s knuckles.

“His personality adorable… and his body… hmm… wonderland…” he slurred the last sentence before dozing off.

Yuuri spent the rest of the night staring at Viktor’s sleeping figure until he felt tired and needed to rest. He took his glasses off and got onto the bed, laying himself down next to Viktor. The older man moved closer to his warmth and cuddled him, burying his nose in Yuuri’s black hair, his lips were lingering on Yuuri’s temple. He snored and Yuuri laughed softly.

The next morning, Viktor groaned in pain with every move he made. He attached himself to Yuuri, asking for comfort. Yuuri patted his head once in a while and continued his activity. Even when they were in the office, Viktor was still clinging to him. Moving his chair beside Yuuri’s instead of keeping it behind his own desk. He rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and hummed in content. Yuuri watched him.

“You’ve been sleeping in my flat for two days straight,” Yuuri said. “Won’t Makkachin miss you?” he asked.

Viktor opened his eyes immediately as if he just realised, then he closed them again and sighed exhaustedly. “You know that Makkachin is a smart dog. That dog can live on his own. And in my current place, the lady next door always leaves dog food for him.” He yawned really wide and ouched when the stretch hurt his bruised jaw.

Yuuri chuckled and rubbed his cheek. “It’s not about taking care of Makkachin, but what if Makkachin feels alone? Anyway, I have to go out with Yuri after this,” he said.

Viktor ignored him. Anything other than this man beside him didn’t concern him. The man nuzzled his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and inhaled deeply. Yuuri blushed. He was glad they were the only ones in the floor. Yakov went to the training facility. Mila and Georgi were in the laboratory. Yuri said he was going to the hospital first before they go. The blond Russian told him he would message him later when he was done.

“Yuuri…” Viktor kissed his neck. He mouthed the soft skin.

A moan escaped from Yuuri’s lips when Viktor sucked, leaving red blemishes. Viktor got excited when he heard that and he slid his hand under Yuuri’s sweater, stroking his curvy hips. Yuuri noticed how the touch escalated. He grabbed Viktor’s wrist and bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning.

When Yuuri started to panic, luckily, his phone rang. He immediately took the phone into his hand and saw Yuri’s message on the screen. “Ready” it was. He immediately stood up and Viktor was startled. He almost fell from his seat but he regained balance immediately. He looked confused for a few seconds before frowning and groaning.

“I will follow you,” Viktor said.

He walked behind the smaller man. Yuuri turned around and put a hand on his chest to stop him. When Viktor was about to open his mouth, Yuuri tiptoed and kissed him on the lips to prevent him from speaking.

“I heard that you need to attend the assembly in Sector Eleven’s military base today. Do your job well, okay?”

Viktor frowned.

Yuuri smiled and touched his face. “You used to hate recovery,” he commented.

“Now is different.”

“I find it funny that you desperately want to do it now.” Yuuri snorted.

The older man sighed. “I just…” he stared at the floor in thought. “I just want to be with you.”

“You’re doing fine without me for the past two years, right?” Yuuri tilted his head to search Viktor’s face.

Viktor didn’t say anything in response. He took Yuuri’s hand and brought the inner of his wrist to his lips. Yuuri’s face softened at the gesture. The thing Viktor always did when he was worried about the omega. Yuuri smiled and stroked the older man’s cheek. Viktor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“I promise when the mission is done, I...” Yuuri hesitated. He bit his lower lip and thought for a while before deciding what to say. “I will move to Viktor’s flat, okay? Or you can bring your clothes and put them in my wardrobe just like in the past.”

“No. Move yours to mine. It’s a promise,” Viktor emphasised. “If you don’t, I will burn all, all of your clothes, and stuff your place with mine instead and let Makacchin run loose in your flat and destroy everything.  _And_ , you can’t wear anything that’s not mine.”

Yuuri laughed softly. “Possessive.” He pecked the taller man’s lips. “Sure.”

* * *

A scowl was visible on Yuri’s face as Yuuri drove. It had been silent ever since they walked together in the basement to retrieve the car. Yuuri sighed. The Russian boy never ceased to use that expression Yuuri was now kind of afraid that Yuri would age faster.

He tried to break the ice by asking him something basic.

“Have you ever done any recovery?” he asked.

Yuri huffed before answering, “No. I’ve only been here for a month and there had been no recovery mission for the duration. I’ve been helping Mila and Georgi with their reports all this time.”

“I see. It’s good that you got to learn from Mila and Georgi too. Equipment and Support are totally needed in every Sector and the border. It’s amazing that they managed it even only with the two of them as staffs,” Yuuri commented.

Hearing that, Yuri only nodded in agreement. He stared at the older man for a long time before asking, “What did the Second Reinforcement Officer do?”

“Hm?” Yuuri tilted his head in thought. “Nothing really. Just helping the First one. Hmm… like a sidekick I suppose.” He laughed shyly.

Yuri clicked his tongue and squinted at him.

“Viktor Nikivorof can do everything by himself. There was no Recovery Staff in the past, so Viktor did everything by himself, including investigation and recovery,” Yuuri said. Then he continued in a low voice, “I really am no good.”

“I wonder what made the government accept you in the Ministry of Defence,” Yuri said. He scowled. “An omega.”

Yuuri could only smile. “You don’t like omega that much, do you? I don’t know exactly. But there were omegas working in the Ministry of Defence in the past.”

“It’s… not that I hate omega. I just don’t get it. Your body won’t be able to keep up with it,” Yuri said. “I don’t see pure ‘steady blood’ genetic will be any help to the army.”

Yuuri pressed his lips together for a moment. “I also don’t think so, Yuri. Here I am though.”

“What made you join the Ministry of Defence?” Yuri questioned.

Hearing that question, Yuuri tilted his head in thought. He looked unsure. Then he sighed.

“I don’t know. At first, I think it was a mistake, to be honest,” he answered. Yuri raised an eyebrow. The Japanese man continued, “My sister is an alpha, she applied for a position in the Ministry of Defence. I originally applied for the Ministry of Health. The government probably got us mixed up or something since we applied in the same year. She had been slacking off, she didn’t want to work. Every single alpha and omega will eventually be hunted down by the government to join anyway, so she applied for a position after she received the warning letter from the government.

“And somehow, my sister and I ended up in different ministries. She got into the Ministry of Welfare that none of use chose. Funny isn’t it? I thought she was going to nail it. I don’t know why we got switched during the physical test, even though it was obviously stated in our earlier test results that I’m an omega and she’s an alpha who’s clearly stronger than me. I was also suddenly got assigned as the Second Reinforcement Officer. I found out two weeks later that there were indeed omegas in the Ministry of Defence. It’s just rare.”

Yuri huffed. “I don’t get it.”

Yuuri laughed. “How about you, Yuri? What made you join the Ministry of Defence? Alpha pride? Shocked to see me here?"

“Ugh…” Yuri turned his face away from Yuuri and looked outside the window.

“I heard that you rank first in your batch, with scores higher than Viktor’s. I think you can make it. I mean, as the First Reinforcement Officer. Of course after he retires or gets promoted,” Yuuri said.

“That man is already old, he can retire already!”

“Wow, he’s not 30 yet, you know.”

Yuri scrutinised him up and down. He wondered how this man beside him got really close to Viktor. Well, he admitted that Viktor was quite close to everyone in the ministry, but he really couldn’t picture them together. They definitely had different personalities. Obviously, being alpha and omega, their images are already different. A sharp and strong alpha like Viktor with a meek and shy omega like Yuuri beside him. Yuri expected Viktor to at least bother a pretty, confident and intelligent alpha woman instead. Yuri asked out of curiosity, “What’s your relationship with him? I heard that you two got punished?”

“Ah…” Yuuri blinked. “Nothing really. Just co-workers… with benefit.” He laughed. Viktor would be furious if he heard that. “We just somehow felt compatible with each other and got really attached, but it got shattered during the last mission. Oh, and I was the only one who got punished anyway. If I tell you the whole story, you will probably be grossed out.”

Yuri noticed the heavy breath take Yuuri did. He nodded. “I want to hear. It’s fine. Go on.”

It was quiet for a few moment. Yuuri glanced at him to make sure. He sighed and continued.

“There was a group ‘unsteady bloods’ who went into a killing spree. They targeted only omegas. Apparently, they were provoked by an omega hater. He thought that omegas were only lucky because of our genetics that we could get our seats in the government.” He snickered. “You probably think so. They killed about thirty omegas from different ministries and…” Yuuri’s voice got a little shaky and he gripped the steering wheel firmly.

“The Local Enforcers couldn’t capture them so they asked for the Ministry of Defence’s help for the investigation. The Reinforcement staffs went to the site and helped to capture the group and send them to the border. By then, the omega hater was about sixty percent transformed. He was hiding when the operation began, he still did his crimes all by himself even without the group. It was too late to send him to the border. Unfortunately, I was the first one who found out where he hid, so I went to his place by myself…”

“Are you stupid?” Yuri lashed out.

“I am! Viktor and the others weren’t there, so I just went to the place without thinking. I knew it was so reckless of me when he managed to beat me up and tried to rape me!”

“Of course, stupid. You’re an omega and he was a transformed ‘unsteady bl—” Yuri shouted in anger before realising. “W-wait… rape? He tried? What?”

Yuuri’s ears turned red in shame and he shook his head. He continued with a quiet voice, “Before they murdered the victims, they raped them. Can we talk about it another time?” He sighed. “Actually you can read the whole case in the file stored in one of Yakov’s shelves.”

It went silent in the car for a few minutes. Yuri averted his eyes. He combed his blond hair back and sighed. “Just don’t be stupid when you’re with me. I don’t care if the higher ups send you to the border again, you know.”

Yuuri bit his lips. He could feel his hands trembling a little. He definitely wouldn’t want to go to the border again. It wasn’t a place for someone like him. A weakling. “You know, I’m avoiding border at any cost.”

* * *

It sucked. Yuri expected himself to be deployed in a mission where he needed to chase and catch the transformed ‘unsteady bloods’—obviously because that was the job of a reinforcement officer, not a recovery staff—he was stuck reviewing examination files. All that was left in Sector Seven was a number of ‘unsteady bloods’, the ones that were just affected instead of infected. The enforcers ran a test for them to determine whether they needed to be sent to the border or kept in the quarantine.

He ran away from the damned place as soon as the examination ended before the enforcers even had the chance to thank him, because he knew it would take way longer than what he intended. He proceed on the way to the police office. After the incident occurred, they moved the children out of the quarantine facility to the police office. They turned one of the rooms in the building into a place suitable for children. Yuuri was there the whole time, in charge of the kids.

“Don’t spit it out, okay?”

Yuri glanced inside the makeshift room. He was in front of the door with a can of coffee in his hand, waiting for Yuuri to finish his job. There were eleven children in the quarantine facility and they were moved into the room. Yuuri was sitting on a small chair designed for kids—strangely, the chair didn’t break under his weight. He was cradling a boy no older than five in his arms, he was holding a spoon with the powder from a split capsule added with a bit of syrup.

“Is it bitter?” the kid asked, staring at the liquid in the spoon, shy and scared at the same time.

“No, I’ve added syrup. See, Oliver? It’s cherry flavoured. Clara said you liked it,” Yuuri reassured the kid, showing him the red liquid that was the syrup. The kid sniffed the liquid and gulped.

“If I drink it, I won’t turn into m-monster like… like papa… right?” the kid squirmed a bit on Yuuri’s lap and his eyes got a little teary.

Yuuri shook his head. “You won’t. You are a good kid, aren’t you? If you drink the medicine, you will get better! Then you won’t turn into a monster and you can save mama later.”

The kid whimpered and sniffed. Yuri lolled his tongue out in disgust, at least he didn’t have to deal with them. He was glad he was in charge of the adults because he couldn’t stand children. Yuuri seemed like he was having fun taking care of them though.

“Open your mouth~” Yuuri sing song-ed.

Oliver opened his mouth in hesitation. Yuuri gently shoved the spoon inside his mouth, waiting for the kid to close his mouth around it and swallowed the medicine. Oliver cringed when he managed to gobble down the syrup. Yuuri smiled at him.

“How is it?” he asked, putting the spoon aside. He held the kid closer to his chest and rubbed his back.

The kid blushed and bowed his head shyly. “It’s sweet.” He smiled at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled at him back and tilted his head. “See? Now you can play with your friends.”

Oliver squirmed on his lap and bowed his head. He glanced at the black haired man shyly and started to rub Yuuri’s chest with his palm. Yuuri was startled a bit at the sudden touch. “Can I also get a kiss now?” Oliver asked.

Yuuri blinked and laughed softly. “Of course.”

Oliver was quick to reach up and placed a peck on Yuuri’s lips before jumping away from him and running to his friends. The other kids cheered for him.

Yuri gawked at the scene and Yuuri himself was speechless. The older man was taken aback for a moment before shaking his head. He turned his eyes to Yuri who was standing by the door and then grinned apologetically.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He shrugged and wrote down on a report paper before standing up to gather the tools and files on the low table—also for kids.

A girl approached him and stood in front of him with wide eyes. “Eh? Are you gonna go?” She tugged at the hem of his sweater.

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Yes. Be a good kid here without  _oniichan_ , okay?”

“No way!” she refused. The other kids started to echo the words and gathered around him, pulling and tugging at him.

“Hey, calm down,” Yuuri tried, but the kids were starting to panic.

It took half an hour for the kids to calm down. The enforcers managed to ‘cage’ them—putting them to sleep, actually—and secured Yuuri out of the room. The black haired man could only grin sheepishly when Yuri approached him with a look on his face. The blond Russian was obviously tired with his hair jutted out here and there. The can of coffee he bought earlier was already emptied and thrown away to the trash bin.

“You’re too good with kids,” Yuri scowled with a sarcasm. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Sorry! I can’t control them! Umm… Viktor is even better with kids, actually,” Yuuri said shyly.

“Don’t wanna hear about him. Let’s go home.” Yuri shook his head and turned around, ready to leave the place.

“Okay.” Yuuri chased after him.

Before they left to retrieve their car, both of them were stopped by the enforcers who did that just to thank them. They told them they wanted to treat them to the nearest coffee shop. Yuri was already at his limit, so he pulled Yuuri away from the building without caring about how rude his action was. When they got into the car, Yuri just stared outside the window sulkily as Yuuri drove.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri sighed. “I just didn’t expect recovery to be something this boring.”

“So you’re disappointed?” Yuuri tilted his head.

“Utterly,” Yuri grunted.

Yuuri laughed. “Well, yeah, that is what recovery is. The Equipment and Support staffs make sure that everything is ready for battle all across the continent, the Reinforcement Officers help with difficult unfinished jobs like investigating and the Recovery Staffs do the leftovers like helping the locals and documenting.”

Yuri clicked his tongue. “Georgi and Mila’s job is definitely better than helping random examination and filing.”

Yuuri nodded. “Sure.” He giggled. “You remind me of Viktor. He also hates recovery because it’s boring. He always try to find any reason to avoid it and leave it all to me and Yakov. He managed to skip most of it.”

Hearing that, Yuri glanced at the older man with a sceptical look on his face. “And he desperately wanted to throw his job away and begged to do this mission yesterday?”

“Right? He can be childish sometimes.”

Yuri huffed.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence. Yuuri played a classic by Tchaikovsky from the sound system of the car and hummed along with the instrument. Yuri rested his elbow on the window and supported his chin with his palm. When they arrived in the Ministry of defence and parked the car in the basement, Yuri immediately opened the door and jumped out of the car. He almost ran into the building before spotting Viktor standing under one of the pillars of the basement that was right in front of the glass door leading to the building. His back was against the wall, his hands were inside the pockets of his trousers and his bruised face was funny Yuri wanted to laugh drily. The man stared at Yuri but his gaze shifted when the other door of the car was opened and closed.

Yuri scowled at him before turning away and left the basement. He walked towards the glass door. He could see Viktor’s reflection on the glass door and Yuuri’s figure who was approaching the taller man with a “have you been waiting for long” question. Viktor didn’t answer, instead he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and pulled him into his arms before the Asian man managed to say anything else. The older man started to kiss him senselessly and the younger one started to moan while punching the broad chest with his fist.

The younger Russian scowled with a visible blush on his face. They could make out in a better place, not the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding a few things

_Root like veins were darkening and reaching up his face, one of them crossed his left eye as if it was piercing the eyeball, turning the iris into bloodshot red, contrasting the icy blue of the right one. He stared at the old man in front of him. His breath was raged. His grip on the hard wooden desk crushed it. Yakov stood in front of the young man, or more like the creature that was once a man._

_“Why?” the man—the creature—asked in a low voice that sounded surprisingly calm despite what he just did. “Why did you let them send him to the Border?” He tightened his grip and felt the pieces of wood biting the calloused skin of his palm, stabbing his flesh, piercing through the black veins in his left hand. He bled the disgusting black liquid that smelt like rotten dead body. It dripped onto the marble floor of Yakov’s office._

_Yakov looked away. No one told Viktor, but the young man would definitely know sooner or later that Yuuri was sent to the border. Viktor had been staying in the hospital for two weeks and he realised that something was amiss because all of it was right in front of his face. Yuuri didn’t exactly promise to visit, but Viktor knew something was wrong when he hadn’t heard anything from or about Yuuri for the past two weeks. He knew why his phone was confiscated, one of them was to prevent him from communicating with the younger man._

_He was still ‘recovering’. Even though he got better after taking the medications as the doctor prescribed for him, but the blood in his veins wouldn’t stop racing and it felt as if his insides were burnt. It hurt, but he could stand it, that was probably what made him stay in this form, what kept him from turning into an ugly creature that was in his blood cells. An ugly creature that was slowly eating his body. When he heard from the nurse that he was finally discharged after the next shot, he ripped his hospital gown off and changed into the fresh clothes Mila had brought for him the other day, in case he left the hospital anytime._

_First, he went to Yuuri’s flat out of all places, only to find out that it was already occupied by a stranger and there was no trace of the younger man, the landlord didn’t even know where he went. Second, he went to the Ministry of Defence. His colleagues recognised him and congratulated him on his leave from the hospital, but he ignored them. Instead, he immediately punched the button of the lift to the Seventh floor._

_He barged into Yakov’s office and demanded an explanation from the old man. The answer he got almost made his heart stop. Rage instantly filled his chest and his heart began to thump loudly, it hurt his ear. His body began to wreck itself. He crushed the edge of the table in front of him with his hand in an attempt to stop himself from wreaking havoc, but he could feel his blood boil and his veins pop._

_“How could you do this to him?” he hissed._

_“You know that I can’t do anything, Vitya,” the old man said. He wanted to keep the Japanese man there. He really did. “It wasn’t me who decided everything.” He sighed._

_Viktor didn’t budge. His palm was hurt and his blood wouldn’t stop dripping, but nothing hurt more than thinking about his partner. Tears escaped his eyes silently. Fuck. His blood was hot and racing, it tickled him. He was shaking._

_“I’m going to the border,” he decided, teeth gritting._

_Yakov sighed. He fished his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and dialled a number. “I’m calling the hospital. Sorry, Vitya, I know you hate it, but I will have them take you back.”_

_Viktor growled and flipped the table._

* * *

Yuuri was sitting cross legged on the wooden floor before the tall glass window, Makacchin was sleeping right beside him. The poodle’s head was resting on the bare part of Yuuri’s shorts clad thigh. His eyes were closed and his hands were clasped in front of his chest. All of the lamps were off, the only thing that illuminated the place was the lights of the city that shone through the glass window. And Yuuri was beautifully basked in it, making him look even more ethereal that he already was.

Viktor just stared at him from his seat. Sitting on the stool in his kitchen right beside the living room with a can of beer in his hand. Yuuri’s clasped hands and what he was holding seemed to prove how far apart their actual worlds were. But he knew that everything had crashed down, collapsing together, years ago. It didn’t matter anymore.

When Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to him, Viktor immediately stood up and put the can on the dining table. He approached the younger man and knelt beside him. He eyed one of the thighs that weren’t covered by the shorts Yuuri was wearing and wasn’t used as a pillow by Makacchin, he patted the soft skin.

“Still praying?” he asked while rubbing the skin.

Yuuri shook his head. “Not really. But I’m done.”

Viktor shifted his position and sat cross legged too, facing the younger man. Yuuri moved to face him. Makacchin felt the shift of his position and raised his head before whining at his owners and moving away from the living room to the bedroom, probably to get a more peaceful sleep there. Yuuri smiled softly at the older man. Viktor took his hand and trailed butterfly kisses from his palm to his wrist.

“Whenever you do that, I always feel filthy,” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri just laughed, and Viktor couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers on the softness of his cheek and jaw. Yuuri returned the touch, putting the palm of his free hand on Viktor’s neck, fingertips gently touched the veins under the collar of Viktor’s shirt. The rough skin was quite sensitive. The older man hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, the soft palm, smaller and different from his. Small yet felt like a whole home to him.

His eyes were still closed when he pulled the younger man into his arms and warped his arms around the small waist. He held Yuuri closer and rubbed their noses together before kissing him and setting him down gently on the floor, carefully placed his hand under Yuuri’s head. He latched his mouth on the skin of his neck. Yuuri whined and arched his back. Viktor hummed in satisfaction at the reaction, rubbing soothingly over the small of Yuuri’s back. The legs around his waist and the ankles crossed behind his back locked his position, but Viktor never felt any freer than this.

“Ah!” Yuuri let out a sound that made Viktor’s pupils dilate.

Desire filled his stomach the more he touched the smaller man, slipping his hand under the t-shirt Yuuri was wearing, feeling the softness of his skin. Yuuri whimpered and tried to remove him by pushing his shoulder. Viktor complied and moved away. He licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri looking at him with clouded eyes and slightly audible pants.

“There are still some boxes near the door,” Yuuri reminded him, though it was clear in his cloudy eyes that he wanted Viktor to continue, but he was holding himself back.

Viktor groaned. “I thought it could wait.”

Yuuri laughed. “We are not going to baptise your floor before we get my stuffs placed meticulously all over your place, hm?”

He could hear the silver haired man grunt in annoyance. Yuuri patted his cheek and sat up, but Viktor didn’t budge. Yuuri rolled his eyes and caressed the older man’s head. He warped his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Come on,” Yuuri said. He glanced at Viktor’s lips, wanting so bad to peck the Cupid’s bow. “You have unfinished paperwork, right?”

“How do you know?” Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow and then he frowned.

“Yakov messaged me this afternoon. He told me to remind you. The due is next Monday and you already have all of the materials for almost a month.”

“Honestly, it can wait til tomorrow,” Viktor mumbled as he placed a chaste kiss on the skin under Yuuri’s ear. “I can’t read the materials I gathered anyway, I don’t understand the medical records they gave me.”

Yuuri giggled. “Everyone know you’re a genius, Viktor. But it’s because you’re like this that your job is always delayed.”

Viktor sighed and pulled him into his arms again. “And you’re always so patient with me.” He rested head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck and inhaled deeply. “I don’t want to let go of you.”

It took almost half an hour of persuading before Viktor agreed to let go of him. Viktor still didn’t want to do his paperwork though. Yuuri offered to do his paperwork in the end in exchange of placing his things in the flat, the silver haired man took the deal. He enjoyed arranging Yuuri’s stuffs. And as long as he didn’t need to stare at his laptop for hours just to make sure that his job was done, everything was fine.

Viktor hummed happily in the bathroom as he placed Yuuri’s toothbrush beside his. After finishing the last box, which was a box full of Yuuri’s toiletries, he went back to the living room and sat on the sofa right beside the dark haired man, wrapping his arms around the small waist and resting his chin on the shoulder. He looked at the reflection of the screen of his laptop on Yuuri’s glasses. He was so tempted to take them off, but Yuuri looked so serious. He chuckled.

“I’m trying to concentrate on the legal aspects here, don’t try to break it,” Yuuri said.

Viktor turned his eyes to his laptop and saw what Yuuri was typing. He read what was on the screen briefly and snorted. “That’s too many advanced medical terms I’ll never think of using. Obviously not something written by me.” He moved to rub his nose over Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri sighed. “This is why you have to write your paperwork and reports by yourself.”

Viktor just shrugged and laughed low. “Go on. No one cares anyway, as long as the report is done.” He stared at the younger male again for a moment. “Can we just shut the laptop down for the day and take me to bed?”

“Hmm. I’m not done yet. If you have finished arranging and tidying the place, go get some rest,” Yuuri said, patting the other’s head without looking at him.

“I always have spare stamina for thrilling stuffs, Yuuri,” Viktor muttered with a grin.

Yuuri turned his head and their noses brushed. Viktor stopped any movement just to stare at the beautiful face right in front of him. The younger man lifted a hand and placed it on Viktor’s cheek, caressing it tenderly.

“You should’ve paid me or felt guilty at least for making me do your job. I’m no longer a Reinforcement Officer here and I’m writing a report for one,” he said.

The other man sighed and rolled his eyes. “God, take everything I own,” Viktor told him. “Just be mine forever.”

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Yuuri was almost pinned to the bed by Viktor all day, but he managed to get out of underneath the taller man and Viktor followed with a hint of grumpiness on his face—well, it was actually really visible that he was grumpy. Of course, as much as he loved to enjoy a sunny day off outside with Yuuri, still, he didn’t like being lured to the hospital for his monthly check up, but Yuuri promised him a date right after the check-up and he couldn’t refuse.

Viktor groaned and slumped on his seat in the waiting room of the hospital, coming down to his senses and realising that he had made the wrong choice. The smell of medicine got him a little nauseous and weak all over. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Yuuri just stared at him while sucking on the lollipop the nurse gave to Viktor, but the older man didn’t want it so he took it.

“I could get turned on by your way of licking that candy, but you’re doing it in the hospital,” Viktor said, frowning.

Yuuri stopped savouring the sweet and blinked his eyes before laughing. He leaned closer and stared at Viktor with a smirk of amusement on his face. Viktor huffed and glared at him in annoyance.

“This person who’s sitting beside you right now is a physician, you know? Even though I don’t work in a hospital, and even though I was rejected by the Ministry of Health, I’m still one,” Yuuri said then putting the lollipop into his mouth again.

“You’re still bitter about it.”

“Not getting into the Ministry of Health?” Yuuri tilted his head and then turned his eyes to the ceiling, wondering if he was. “Still bitter about it,” Yuuri repeated the words as if trying to taste the bitterness by rolling it out of his mouth, but he felt nothing. He shrugged his shoulders. “No. I was sad but I dealt with it.”

Viktor deadpanned. He just stared at Yuuri. “You know, if the doctor had been you, I would gladly come every day to the hospital and let you examine me thoroughly and have your hands all over my body. And if you needed samples, I would open everything and you could take it all, take everything you need.” He turned his face away from the younger man and breathed heavily.

Yuuri hummed, still with a smirk on his face. “The subtle hint.”

Viktor sighed exasperatedly. He nodded, groaned and slumped again. “My stomach won’t stop churning.”

An idea hit Yuuri. “Hey, if they give me the chance to improve myself by further studies and researches, you can be my guinea pig. Maybe I can experiment with your current condition and contribute to the society.” He tilted his head. “But I think almost every sector is doing it right now. But, you know…” Yuuri placed a hand gently on Viktor’s thigh and it made the older man tense a little bit. “Just think that if I was the one conducting an experiment on you, might as well curing your nosocomephobia.” He giggled.

“I sometimes think I will never overcome that, but I like that idea. Do it.”

“Hmm… will Yakov approve?”

“You know he will,” Viktor said. He closed his eyes and whispered in desperation, most likely to himself. “God, please,  _just do it_.”

Yuuri laughed and had to stop when the nurse called out Viktor’s name. He could feel Viktor’s slight tremor. He immediately grabbed Viktor’s hand and squeezed gently.

“I will be with you from now on,” he said. “So, don’t worry.” His other hand caressed Viktor’s face.

The silver haired man looked up to him when he stood up and tried to pull Viktor up with him. He sighed and complied, following the short Japanese man into the examination room. When the smell of medicine got stronger inside the room and it invaded his nostrils, he scrunched his nose in distaste. He hated everything.

Yuuri watched over him like he was a little kid taking his first shot. Viktor was already a bit calmer than he was a few moments ago. Viktor glared at the doctor all the time as the doctor enquired while examining him. The doctor seemed like he was used to the glare. When the doctor was gone and it was the turn for the blood sampling, Viktor flinched a bit as the nurse took his blood. The nurse then handed him a small plastic container for urine test after injecting his blood inside a small glass tube. Viktor frowned as he looked at the plastic container. Yuuri pat his head.

“Check up every month,” he groaned.

“It’s because your condition is kind of… special,” Yuuri said.

They could hear the nurse giggle at the back of the room. She said, “You heard your beautiful lover, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Viktor just frowned even more. “Whenever they take my urine sample I feel like I have sexually transmitted diseases.”

Yuuri snorted. He caressed the silver hair. “Having your urine tested doesn’t mean that you have sexually transmitted diseases.”

“I know.” Viktor sighed.

He stood up and made his way to the restroom when Yuuri urged him by lightly pushing on his back. When he finished, he handed the container to the nurse and immediately made his way out of the room. Yuuri tried to catch up to him but he stopped before the door and turned to the nurse and raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, we will wait outsi—” he said.

The nurse shook her head and smiled. “Just go ahead. Go on a date. We’re finished for the day. Mr. Nikiforov hates the hospital so much, he gave up waiting outside months ago, so we sent the result and prescription by mail.”

Yuuri opened his mouth in a silent ‘oh’ and then nodded. He smiled and thanked the nurse for her hospitality before closing the door and chasing after Viktor. The man already waited for him in front of the elevator, his left foot was tapping impatiently on the floor. Yuuri came to a halt next to him and warped his arms around one of Viktor’s. He could feel the man’s muscles cease to tense slowly the moment he did that.

* * *

It was rare to see Viktor  _think_. The oldest staff in the Reinforcement who always did everything as he wished and left most of his work to his co-workers even though they didn’t have the same position, not the slightest bit of similarity. The sight of Viktor staring at the screen of his laptop with furrowed eyebrows and clasped hands in front of his face and under his nose, index fingers right on his shut tight lips. He looked almost just like Yuuri when he was praying, but definitely looked more disturbed rather than peaceful.

Georgi had tried to peek at the screen of the older man’s laptop and he was quite scandalised that nothing was on it—a blank page of a word application—and Viktor was staring at it  _seriously_. Georgi raised an eyebrow and looked incredulously at the man. Mila and Yuri whose seats were across theirs were staring back and forth between them.

Suddenly, Viktor shut his laptop and stood up from his seat. They just realised by then that he was still wearing his coat since morning, he didn’t shrug it off, meaning that he was planning to go outside. He stepped away from his desk and made his way to the door. The three other staffs inside the room didn’t miss the way he glanced at Yuuri’s desk as he passed it. The older man walked out of the room towards the elevator, and somehow the tension in the room was lessen when he disappeared.

“What gives?” Yuri gawked finally when Viktor was gone from their sight.

Mila stared at Georgi and tilted her chin towards the closed laptop on Viktor’s desk. “What’s on that?” she asked.

Georgi shook his head. “Nothing. I swear.”

“Hm,” Mila hummed and rested his chin on his palm. “Probably the package he received from the hospital this morning?”

“And if I recall correctly, probably the letter from the Department of Defence Intelligence this morning,” Georgi said.

Mila raised an eyebrow. “What’s in that?”

“I don’t know, on the envelope, it was written that only Viktor and Yakov are allowed to open it,” he said, then though unsure he added, “And also Yuuri.”

Yuri stopped his activity when he heard that. He stared intensely at the man.

“Speaking of Yuuri, where is he?” Mila asked, realising his absence.

“You-” Georgi turned to look at the blond young man next to Mila. “-can ask his partner.”

They stared at Yuri long enough to make him sigh in annoyance. “In the shooting range with Christophe,” he answered as he took his headphones out of his drawer and put them on, wishing to cancel any noise.

Georgi and Mila only nodded and continued their work.

Yuri set the volume higher when the music started to blast from this headphones. He pretended he didn’t care, but something was definitely on, and only their older members knew it. It pissed him off. He felt left out and he hated it. Why? Yuuri was no longer the Second Reinforcement Officer, but what was with that letter from the Department of Defence Intelligence? What was in it that he, Mila and Georgi shouldn’t have known? What made the Japanese man special? He hissed and started typing furiously on his keyboard.

* * *

Christophe removed Yuuri’s earmuffs and held it up for the younger man. Yuuri took it and settled it on the equipment table, he winced when the heavy rifle in one of his hands tilted from the lack of support. He almost lost his grip, but he tried hard not to drop it. It was always a constant reminder in his head that when a soldier dropped his weapon, it meant death. The tall alpha laughed and helped him by putting his hands under the firearm before the shorter man dropped it. Yuuri handed it over to him and said his thanks.

“There’s nothing sexier than an omega doing firearms practice in a shooting range for alphas.” Christophe winked.

“Thanks for being my special range officer today, Chris.” Yuuri curled his lips in a grin. He looked mentally strained when he came into the training facility. The stress had already been released through all the bullets that hit the bulls.

“Oh, God, I wish Viktor isn’t glaring at me through these glass windows and making his way here right now so I can have you all to myself and savour you right here and now,” he said while glancing at the said glass windows.

True, Viktor was there, running down the stairs from the steel bridge and walking fast towards the entrance of the shooting range. His glare was trained on the taller alpha, but Chris didn’t shy away, he stood his ground.

When the silver haired man slammed the doors open, he immediately bolted towards the younger alpha and grabbed the collar of his shirt, his fists shook.

“Bastards!” He spitted out. Plural. Oh. Chris opened his mouth in amazement. “What are you trying to do to Yuuri?”

Definitely not about the way Chris flirted with Yuuri just now. Nope. Viktor was angry about the letter his department sent to the Reinforcement this morning. The man shoved Chris away and stepped forward to grab Yuuri’s hand. He stormed out of the room with the poor confused Japanese man following behind him.

What Chris said next made him stop on his track and Yuuri almost bumped his back at the sudden halt. “You’ve been wanting to work together with Yuuri again,” he said with a small smile. “So they are trying to give you exactly that.”

Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hand and the shorter man winced in pain.

“Viktor, it’s alr-” he tried to say.

The alpha turned on his heel to face Chris and pulled Yuuri behind his back as if to protect him. “Not in this one!” he shouted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I won’t let you do this to him.”

Still with a smile, Chris shook his head. “I also don’t understand why, Viktor,” he said in a low voice that hopefully could only be heard by the three of them. “I think they just want to troll with you or something like that. Honestly. I am the same as Yakov and even worse, no one listens to underlings. So when I was in the meeting and it happened, all I could do for you was to listen through everything.” He bit his lower lip and looked at Yuuri for a second before throwing his gaze away. “I wish I could do something, but sorry, Yuuri.”

Viktor tensed and he took a step forward. Yuuri’s hands sneaked their way over his hips and settled his arms around the older man’s waist, tenderly holding him in place. The slightest touch of the omega made Viktor’s breath hitched.

“Yuuri just got back from the border,” Viktor said in a whisper.

The omega rested his head on Viktor’s back and squeezed a little tighter. “Viktor, I’m okay.” He already accepted this.

“I won’t let him go anywhere close to that place again,” Viktor added. “And there’s no way I would let them use Yuuri as a bait!”

Chris just smiled apologetically.

The dark veins under Viktor’s coat started to creep up and show their existence over the skin of his neck and the back of his left hand. Yuuri immediately grabbed that hand and gently squeezed, stopping it from taking over Viktor’s body.

“I swear I will kill all of you one day,” Viktor threatened under his breath. He would never get any better than this. Yuuri silently exhaled the breath he was holding. He was trembling.

* * *

“I have only been here for a week,” Yuuri whispered to himself weakly as he stared at the white ceiling. He was laying on the bed in his best friend’s room. A neglected open book on his stomach for almost half an hour already. Thinking about what would happen to himself, he lost his interest after a few pages and put it down on his stomach.

The room’s owner, Phichit, was sitting on the floor next to the bed, petting his fluffy hamster. The whisper Yuuri let out wasn’t left unheard by the younger man, because he chuckled right after Yuuri said that. Yuuri turned his head to him with a weak glare and threw the book on his stomach to his direction. Phichit caught it and put it back to the bookshelf beside the bed.

“Don’t do it when there’s Viktor or he will punch you,” Yuuri said.

Phichit shrugged his shoulders. “No problem. I like fighting him, to be honest.” He got back to putting his hamster inside of its cage, right in front of its friend.

Yuuri snorted and stared at the ceiling again. “I don’t get it.”

“So do I,” Phichit claimed while raising an eyebrow. “It’s just exciting for us, I guess.”

“Alphas!” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

The older man sighed and got up from the bed. He fixed his glasses and straightened the creases on his hoodie. He walked into Phichit’s kitchen and looked around the place for any snack or food.

“Do you have tom yum ramen?” he asked while opening one of the cabinets.

“Second shelf from the right,” the tan skinned man answered.

Yuuri nodded and then searched for the cup ramen. Phichit just stared at the older man who was moving around the kitchen. His built was taller than Phichit but his slumped shoulders and sad demeanour made him look smaller. The older man might look like he was fine, but actually there were a lot of things running around his head.

As Yuuri quietly poured hot water inside his ramen cup, Phichit started a question, “Where’s Viktor anyway?”

The older man closed the lid and sighed. “Drinking with Mila somewhere.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Phichit squinted.

“We are not dating,” Yuuri mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. “Wow, really? But the two of you are living together now?”

Yuuri’s lips formed a lopsided grin.

Phichit gasped in scandalisation.

The grin turned into a sad pout in a few seconds. It turned quiet and what could be heard was only the sound of Yuuri’s index finger tapping at the top of the kitchen counter, waiting for his cooked ramen. Phichit just stared at him as if waiting for Yuuri to say something. The Thai man shrugged his shoulders and then shoved his hamster cage to the corner of the room slowly.

There was no need for any of them to say it. They didn’t need the word ‘love’ to be a pair of lovers. They didn’t need confessions to acknowledge their own feelings. But no matter how much they want to protect each other, they couldn’t help it and all the things they did would never go unseen by every one in the Ministry of Defence.

“You know, at this point, they are not only bullying you, but also Viktor,” Phichit said out of the blue.

Yuuri’s shoulder visibly tensed. There was no response from him. It turned quiet for a moment. The silence was long enough. Phichit noticed since Yuuri had started to stir the ramen in the cup. Phichit scratched his forehead with his index finger absentmindedly. He snorted and looked away from his best friend.

The Japanese man brought his cooked ramen to Phichit’s room. He seated himself cross legged on the floor in front of Phichit before eating the ramen quietly. Phichit sighed and patted one of his jeans covered knees.

After finishing the first mouthful of ramen in his mouth, Yuuri put his chopsticks inside the cup and started to stir the ramen inside, appetite suddenly gone.

“I never answered to his proposals,” he said and sighed. He put the cup on the floor, not intending to touch it again. “I’m glad he gave up.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter. The problem is how your relationship escalates,” Phichit said.

“They think I’m hindering Viktor’s potentials.” Yuuri pouted again and brought his folded legs closer to his chest, hugging them. “If they hate omegas so much, why bother recruiting an omega to the Ministry—”

“Because we need you,” Phichit interrupted.

Yuuri stared at him as if he was demanding an explanation, because there was no way what Phichit said was true. As far as he knew, any alpha would be able to execute his jobs better than him. If only he could resign from this ministry or at least moved to another that would suit him better. But no, stupid government and its rules.

“It’s keeping the balance, you know,” Phichit explained.

“If they want to keep the balance why would they only take one? The whole place reeks of alphas and I’m suffocated every time! It’s not keeping the balance, it’s destroying me!” Yuuri raised his voice.

He turned his head away. He didn’t want to hear what his best friend was going to say.

“You are needed, Yuuri,” Phichit continued. “Everyone wants you to be in the ministry and also on their bed. Viktor gets bullied because he’s the only one who gets to work with you and gets your attention all the time. That’s why they always have the urge to put him in his place.”

Yuuri puffed a laugh. “Stupid. What kind of bullshit is that?”

Phichit stared at him for a moment and then laughed too. “Okay, I’m gonna give up sweet talking you. The majority of people out there including alphas just hate omegas. Gorgeous look, haughty disposition, smooth employment, et cetera. But what I said before was also true, I just exaggerated it a bit.”

The Japanese man snorted. Phichit reached for Yuuri’s neglected cup ramen and started eating it before it got cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I often change some scenes in my fanfics after posting it for the sake of development and CONSISTENCY. So don't be confused when stuffs written in the next chapters seem inconsistent bc the previous chapter probably has been changed. Hmm... The title may also change.


End file.
